An SPD Cinderella Story
by Vida Thorn
Summary: A prince visits the SPD Base, and takes something from them when he leaves.
1. A Surprise

Today was not the most beautiful day in Newtech, but a snowstorm never affected the Rangers' moods. They were snowed in at the Base, but they were managing well. Z was reading book while Syd was doing her makeup, and Bridge was eating his toast over Z's shoulder (watching her read) while Sky was watching the morning news.

Sky: Finally!

Z set her book down, and walked over to him.

Z: What's goin on, Sky?

Sky: The snowstorm is over, and we should be out of here tomorrow.

Syd: Finally. I need to get out of here.

Kat: Rangers. We have a problem.

Sky: Kat, what's wrong?

Kat: A monster is attacking downtown, but you have no way of getting there.

Z: We'll take the runners.

Kat: The runners are still under repair. Yours is the only one that didn't need repairs.

Doggie stepped in behind Kat, and put his arm around her. She looked up at him, and smiled.

Doggie: Sophie has a way for you to get downtown.

Sky: That Sophie. She's like a second Kat to us.

Z: What do we got?

Sophie: Follow me, and I'll show you.

Everyone followed Sophie out of the rec room. She took them to the zord bay.

Sophie: Your new runners wait in here.

The rangers walked in, and saw the runners.

Syd: OMG. These are so cool.

Z: Totally Wicked, Sophie.

Sophie: And each one is equipped with a special weapon.

Sky: What kind of weapons?

Sophie: The Red Runner is equipped with a solar blaster, the Blue Runner is equipped with a grappling hook, to hold a robot in place when judging them, the Yellow Runner is its own weapon, being used as a battering ram, and the Pink Runner is equipped with a machine gun laser.

Sky: Sophie, you are definitely our second Kat.

Z: Let's quit wasting time, and suit up.

Sky: Right.

Rangers: SPD! Emergency!

The Rangers morphed, and headed Downtown. When they had contained the monster, they returned back to the Base. Cruger had something to tell them.

Doggie: Rangers. We will be housing a special guest for the next month. I do not know who, but I do want you all to be on your best behavior while they are here. Do you understand?

Rangers: Yes sir!

Doggie: Dismissed.

The Rangers gave him the hand signal, and left the room. 


	2. The Guest

The next day the Rangers spent the morning in the rec room. The cadets weren't allowed to roam the Base, so most of them were outside. Bridge and Sky were playing video games, Syd was doing her makeup, and Z was reading a story to Sam, who was sitting on her lap. When Z was finished reading, Syd sat next to her and Sam.

Syd: I wonder who's coming to visit the Base.

Z: I don't know, but I'm way excited.

Syd: I can't wait to meet our special guest.

Z: I hope it's a girl. We need another girl to talk to.

Syd: Totally.

Z slipped her arms around Sam's stomach, hugging him.

Syd: What if it's a guy?

Z: (Laying her chin on Sam's shoulder.) He'd better be cute.

Syd: Ever since you adopted Sam, you haven't been spending much free time with us.

Z: Kids take up a lot of time, Syd. You'll find out when you become a mother.

Meanwhile, in the Command Center, Kat and Doggie were busy getting ready for the visitor.

Kat: Doggie, how long did they say he'd be here?

Doggie: (growls) A month.

Kat: (Sighs) I just hope he's nice to our Rangers while he's here.

Doggie: So do I, Kat.

Back in the rec room, Bridge and Sky had joined Z and Syd's conversation.

Sky: We have to be this person's bodyguards.

Syd: They'd better be nice to us.

Sky: If they're mean to you, I'll kick their butt.

Syd: That's so sweet, Sky.

Z: I wonder when they'll get here.

Just as Z said this, Kat got on the intercom.

Kat: All cadets to the main entryway immediately.

Syd: My guess is very soon.

The Rangers and Sam raced for the entryway. When everyone was there, Cruger gave them their orders.

Doggie: I want C Squad lined upon the left, and I want D Squad lined up on the right. Sky, Bridge. I want you two next to me. Syd, Z. I want you two next to Kat.

The Rangers and cadets got into their positions just in time. As soon as they got to their spots, the guest arrived. A tiny man came in first to announce the arrival of the guest.

Tiny Man: Ladies and gentleman. I present to you the prince of Genovia. Please welcome Prince Alexander Renaldo Andrew Michaels.

He left, and Prince Alex walked through the door. He and the king looked at all of the cadets, as the approached Commander Cruger.

Doggie: It is a pleasure to have you with us, Prince Alexander.

Alexander: Call me Alex.

Doggie: Alex, these four are my Rangers. Sky, Bridge, Syd, and Z.

The Ranger smiled and waved as Doggie said their names.

Alex: These will be my bodyguards?

King: Sorry about him. He's used to guys who are buff and intimidating.

Doggie: I assure you that you will never see finer bodyguards, Alex. 


End file.
